Finding Hope
by Firehedgehog
Summary: sequal to Lonely heart and Impmons tamer. Years later Impmon watches the digimon tamers. A secret will be revealed and the world turned upside down for a certain small black digimon by the name of impmon.
1. Chapter 1

This is the third fic in the Impmon Saga/series, it will be the longest and the first two were leading up to finding hope. I won't explain the title, it will be explained much later in the series.

Finding Hope

By Firehedgehog

Chapter One

Impmon narrowed his eyes as he watched the newest Tamers and there Digimon, he would never admit it but he was jealous of them. He also hated them for having the bond he once had with Raimu, it hurt him.

Since he had met them he had made it his duty to remind them that everyone had there boundaries and in there fight against the other Digimon they could die by going over there's, of course all they knew was that he was taunting them... they hadn't seen his message yet.

Of course he also called the other Digimon Digi-slaves, they worked hard for there partners and he wanted them to be treated equals. It had taken awhile for the female tamer to treat her partner as... well a equal partner.

'Its strange, its been eight years since Raimu died and I've finally found them.. the humans and Digimon from my dreams' Impmon thought closing his eyes, he sighed and leaned back against a large tree.

"Impmon, why won't you come down and play?" a child like voice asked from down below, looking down Impmon saw a certain red Digimon with large golden eyes.

"Why would I want to play with a bread brain digi-slave like you," he sneered at the other rookie Digimon, Guilmon tilted his head confused at the answer.

"Okay, see you later," Guilmon said cheerfully, then he happily ran to where Calumon was giggling.

"I have got to teach him not to take everything for granted," Impmon thought with a very large sweatdrop, he sighed and shook his head sadly. He actually liked the other virus type Digimon, they had a lot in common... at least in how they had been created.

He had been created by a child's dream, Guilmon had been created by Takato's imagination... but Guilmon also been created using data in the digital world.

"So innocent, but they will learn there is more danger for them then a few petty battles with bio-emerging Digimon," he said with a sigh, he looked at the deep blue sky above and wondered what his own fate was to be.

'Its almost time... tonight the curse it gave me will activate, I'll have to make sure they aren't near when it happens' Impmon thought sadly, he knew that if the tamers and there partners knew of his curse he would be more of an outcast then he was.

"You have a shadow curse, don't you?" a controlled voice asked, startled impmon jumped up to see a certain fox Digimon on the tree branches above.

"How do you know?" he growled, Renemon looked at him her slim tail swishing behind her.

"I can smell it on you... I wondered why you won't let anyone close to you, what curse did the shadow Digimon give you?" she asked with narrowed eyes, Impmon sighed and hugged himself tightly.

"I'd rather not talk about it okay, I've lived with it for seven years... and it activates tonight," he said angrily, her face showed amazement.

"You've been in the human world for seven years, I've only been here six months and the longest I've heard a Digimon been here is a year," she said with awe, he groaned and rolled his eyes.

"You mean the losers stayed that long, I've actually been here nine years," Impmon said, Renamon face faulted.

"How is that possible, and why are you still a rookie after all this time?" she asked, Impmon for once decided to tell someone.

"Its part of my shadow curse, no matter what I'll never Digivolve... even if I load enough data I won't. What's worse is that I found the cure for the curse years, I have to Digivolve," he said with a sneer, the sneer was for himself knowing that no matter what he was stuck with the curse for eternity.

"So that's why your always trying to find away to Digivolve, I'm sorry I intruded," Renamon said bowing her head slightly, she then disappeared as she always did.

'Was that respect, that was the first time anyone gave me respect since Raimu' Impmon thought in shock, he blinked not knowing how to react.

'Can I trust her enough to tell her what my curse is?' he thought to himself, with a tired sigh he rubbed his tired green eyes with his red gloved paws.

Rika sat on the porch of her large family home, the garden was beautiful.. not that she would admit it to anyone. As usual she wore her broken heart T-shirt, tight jeans, D-Arc, sneakers and the thing she kept her cards in.

"There hasn't been a new digimon to fight in a week," she muttered bored, Renamon was about she knew but where she didn't know where exactly.

"Renamon?" she asked, there was a distortion in the air in front of her and a second later Renamon stood there her fox face showing no emotion.

"Yes Rika, is there something I can do for you," she asked going to her knees, Rika looked at her partner glad that she knew Renamon was more then Data and was flesh and blood like herself.

"Have you seen anything that would give me a clue on the next Digimon that will appear, anything... anything interesting at all?" she asked, she would give a yell of joy if she found anything interesting.

"No there is no clues on what the next Digimon will be or when Rika, I have failed," the data type Digimon said lowering her head, Rika sighed.

"No its okay Renamon, it just gives me and the other tamers time to do our homework and plan for the next Digimon," she said, Rika looked at her Digimon again and noticed that her partner seemed trouble.

"What is it Rika?" Renamon asked noticing her tamers look, Reka decided to ask what was wrong.

"Renamon, what's troubling you?" she asked, Renamon gave her a surprised look... Rika knew she had never asked this to her Digimon before.

Renamon gave a start, Rika had noticed her mood. She had been thinking of Impmon and his shadow Digimons curse, she had met a digimon with a curse before and it had been terrible.

She was also shocked at how long Impmon had been in the human world, she wondered what had made the other rookie Digimon like he was... he seemed to hate humans.

'I wonder who his tamer was... I know he had one, it's a gut instinct as Rika calls it' Renamon thought, she wondered what she could tell her tamer.

"I am sorry Rika, but it isn't something you can deal with," she said, she then did a 'fade out' as Terriormon had nicknamed it.

"Renamon?" she heard Rika's surprised voice, even though she had kept Impmons curse a secret she felt bad for not telling Rika.

TBC

Well this is a little longer then the other stories of the series, I hope you enjoy it. Next chapter Impmon's curse finally activates and the Tamers find out, I also have planned a side-story of the day he got the curse. As for the dream... well he was created by dreams so why can't he at least have one dream of the future. No flames please.


	2. Chapter 2

Finding Hope

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Two

Yamaki frowned as he looked over the readings taken during bio-emerging digimon, actually the frown wasn't for the digimon but because he had heard that someone he hated had been released from prison. Mitsudo Otori, his father.

He had changed his name after his father had killed his little brother, he had never had a chance to meet his sibling... all he had were three colour photos of him.

The boy in the photos had a sweet smile, beautiful blue eyes seemed to shine with some hidden light. It pained him that he had never got a chance to meet the child, he hoped that when he died his brothers spirit would forgive his family.

'Why am I thinking of Raimu after all this time, I never actually met him other then that hour after he had been born' Yamaki thought, he shook his head sadly and continued to think of ways to eliminate digimon.

'Vermin digimon, parasites' Yamaki thought, he nodded glad that his thoughts were back on the right track.

Impmon sighed as he watched the sunset, in ten minutes the curse would activate... he hated it when it decided to activate. He only knew when it happened at least a day ahead, he had learned to feel the coming signs of it... but he never knew how long it would be active.

He had decided that when his curse was activated it would be in a deserted lot, the lot was hidden by many trees and would hide it from sight.

He sighed as the sun finally vanished and stars appeared, he closed his eyes as a tingling spread over his body.

Its begun," he whispered sadly, a single tear fell down his furred face.

Rika blinked when her D-ARC suddenly started to beep, taking it out she looked at it. She frowned noticing that it was glowing a strange black colour if black could glow, she went to another function and an arrow began to point at something.

"Renamon," she said, a second later the fox Digimon appeared her head bowed at her trainer.

"Yes Rika?" Renamon asked, Rika smiled... it was the type of smile that usually got Takato that goggle head nervous.

"Looks like we have some action tonight," Rika said grabbing her Digimon cards, a second later the two of them were running through the streets ready to battle... but of course neither knew what they were about to witness.

Takato blinked when Henry, himself and there Digimon arrived at where there D-ARCS were leading them to. There was Rika ready for battle, she gave them a brief look as they ran into a hidden deserted lot.

"Impmon," Guilmon said seeing the Digimon in the middle of the lot, Takato looked at his digivice and saw that it was pointing at the black Digimon.

"What's going on?" Henry asked, they all gasped in awe as a strange purple glow almost black surrounded Impmon. To there surprise they heard Renamon actually swear, startled they turned to see the fox Digimon a nervous look on her face.

"Renamon, what's wrong?" Rika asked, the Digimon in question looked hesitant but taking a deep breath said three words.

"A Shadow curse," Renamon said in a tight voice, Terriermon gasped and turned to stare at Impmon who was now hidding from sight.

"What's a shadow curse?" Henry asked, Renamon answered in a sad voice.

"There is a type of Digimon known as Shadow Digimon, they hate anything that is different then a normal Digimon... if they met Guilmon they would curse him also. Each curse is different, usually the Digimon cursed vanishes when the curse is active... this is the first time I actually get to see one," Renamon answered, Takato frowned and wondered what could be different about Impmon... even though he had never heard of an Impmon Digimon before.

Impmon cried as the energy engulfed him, he hated this time... everything was so terrifying after. Outside the energy he knew that the tamers had come, he swore angrily and silently to himself that they were here to witness this.

'Just my luck, why did they have to be here to see my curse' Impmon thought, he stopped himself from screaming as his body began to reshape himself... it was so very painful.

He had gone through this many times since he had gained this curse, the first few times he had screamed through it... he didn't anymore.

"The energy around Impmon is getting brighter," Henry yelled, the wind was wild around them sending there hair everywhere. Suddenly the whole area filled with the light that surrounded Impmon, they hid there eyes from it.. and then the light vanished.

"Whaa..." Henry said unshielding his eyes, he blinked at what he saw in the centre of the lot. Standing where Impmon had been standing was a very young child, as they stood there the child began to fall.

"Oh no," Henry said, to his relief Renamon was suddenly there and caught the child. The three tamers and the two other Digimon ran forward, when they got there they found Renamon gently holding an unconscious child.

"Renemon who is the child, and what happened to Impmon?" Rika asked once they got there, Renamon looked at the child.

"This is Impmon, his shadow curse is to turn into a young human child," Renamon said, everyone froze and looked at the child who slept soundly.

"Impmon," Takkato whispered.

Renamon looked at the human child in her arms, it was strange to think that it was actually a shadow curse. Impmons human form was around six or seven years old slightly short for that age, he was very slim and slightly fragile looking.

He had pale skin and shoulder length ebony hair, to her amusement she saw that he had clothing on when he had changed. He still wore his red bandana and gloves, but now he wore black leather boots, pants, and a sleeveless t-shirt with a yellow face on it like was on his Digimon form.

'I never heard of a shadow curse like this, it must be terrifying to be human for him... no wonder he never let anyone near him' the fox thought with narrowed eyes, her ears perked as she heard the sound of police cars.

"Rika we have company coming, I'll take Impmon to your home... all of you meet me there," Renamon said and everyone nodded, Renamon then vanished from sight with the transformed Impmon.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Finding Hope

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Three

Impmon was running through a hall, ahead of him he saw Raimu... someone he cared for with all his heart.

In the dream he was a Digimon still to his relief, as he ran he smiled when he saw Raimu turn and smile at him.

"Raimu," he called joyfully, he gave a happy laugh and leapt forward to give his partner a hug.

"Huh," he said when he suddenly went through Raimu like the humans was a ghost, he landed on the dream ground with a thump.

Looking at himself he started to cry, he was in his human form... a mirror image of Raimu except that he had green eyes.

"Raimu," he whispered turning to look at his tamer, Raimu smiled at him sadly tears falling down his face.

Gently the human child reached down and touched Impmons face, Impmon sighed as he felt that ghostly touch... it was all he had.

"Impmon your not alone, as long as your alive... I'll live on," Raimu whispered, Impmon began to cry when Raimu faded from view.

"Raimu don't leave me again, come back... what do you mean," Impmon cried, he hugged his human legs to his chest and cried ignoring the dream world around him.

OoOoO

Renamon sat in a tree as she waited for Rika to arrive, in her arms was Impmon still unconscious due to the transformation to human.

Looking at his face she was surprised to find that he was crying in his sleep, gently the fox Digimon whipped his tears away.

'I wonder what makes him cry, now that I think about it he seems to have a deep sadness around him and it isn't his curse' Renamon thought with a frown, much about Impmon was a mystery... she had talked to Terriermon and he didn't know much about the cursed Digimon either.

"He'll have to tell us about himself now, we might be able to help him," Renamon whispered, her ears twitched as she heard Rika arrive with the others. She smiled slightly, now all she had to do was wait for Rika to call.

"So, what exactly are we going to do with him?" Henry asked the others, they all shrugged not knowing what to do.

They all knew that they couldn't let Impmon wonder about in human form, he looked like a little kid for one thing and he didn't have his powers to protect him from danger.

"He can stay with me," Guilmon said cheerfuly, everyone including Renamon sweatdropped at the childlike Digimon suggestion.

"Guilmon, I don't think thats a good idea," Takato said with a sigh, the dino Digimon tilted his head confused.

"Why Takatomon?" Guilmon asked with wide golden eyes, Henry hid his grin at Takatos nickname Guilmon had giving him.

"Because he's human at the moment bread brain," Rika said in her usual way, Guilmon blinked and then smiled.

"Okay, can I still play with him?" Guilmon asked, the rest of the group groaned at the clueless Digimon.

"We'll think about it Guilmon, but first we have to find a safe place for Impmon to stay," Henry said and he gave Terriermon a look, the rabbit Digimon was giggling and was starting to get loud.

"Five more minutes, please Raimu," a soft child's voice suddenly said, everyone jumped startled except Renamon who was still holding the sleeping Impmon.

They all turned to look at the sleeping child and realized that it was Impmon who had talked, Henry frowned and wondered how long this curse would be activated.

"Wow, even his voice sounds different," a cute adorable voice said, the tamers sweatdropped as a certain white Digimon hopped onto Takatos head. It was Calumon as clueless as always at what was going on, Henry smiled slightly noticing how the small Digimon seemed to like sitting on Takatos head or being near the goggled pre-teen.

"How long have you been here?" he asked the small Digimon, Calumon giggled.

"I've been here since Renamon got here, I wonder if Impmon will still play with me," Calumon said cheerfully, Henry and Rika face faulted and wondered how any Digimon could be so clueless.

'This is going to be a very long night' Henry thought, a few minutes later he borrowed Rikas cell phone to tell his parents where he was and Takato borrowed it also for the same reason.

While they phoned there parents Renamon took Impmon to the guest bedroom, she returned a few minutes later to tell them that Impmon was still asleep.

Impmon yawned as he slowly opened his emerald green eyes, he blinked and looked around. He found himself in a small bedroom in a comfy futon, he stretched and noticed that he was alone in the room.

'Wonder where I am, last thing I remember is the transformation to my cursed form and the tamers appearing' Impmon thought with a frown, his eyes then widened when he realized where he must be.

'This is going to be very hard to explain to them, and I wonder how long I'll be trapped in this form this time' Impmon thought with a sigh, slowly he got up and walked across the room and opened the door.

Sweatdrop

He gave a very nervous laugh as three humans and the eyes of there partners turned to look at him, this just wasn't his day.

"Hi..." he said nervously, he shifted slightly and once again wished his human form was older and taller.

Calumon giggled as the newly human Impmon opened the door and entered, he didn't know why but he liked Impmon better this way. And to his excitement Impmon/human was much nearer to his size then the other humans, Impmon wasn't like a giant to him.

"Hi," he said as cheerful as always, he opened his ears and flew to Impmon. Before anyone could say anything he landed in Impmons arms, he giggled and looked up into Impmons startled green eyes.

"What are you doing in my arms?" Impmon asked with a raised eyebrow, Calumon giggled and once again wondered why the transformed Digimon was so silly.

"Cause you're my friend, and since your human and not as big as the other humans your funner," Calumon said with yet another giggle, this caused everyone gathered to sweatdrop even Guilmon.

Now by this time everyone should know how strange Calumons logic is, as always his logic in such matters in this wasn't a very good logic (Grins insanely to readers).

"I worry about you Calumon," Impmon said with a deep sigh, Calumon giggled and decided that Impmons head would be a funner place to be and proceeded to sit there.

"Why are you on my head?" Impmon asked in a strained voice, Calumon giggled missing how strained Impmons voice was entirely.

"Because its fun," Calumon cheered happily, Impmon sighed and muttered under his breath and Calumon windered if Impmon could teach him those words to because they sounded so cool.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Finding Hope

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Four

Impmon glared at the world around him, once Rika's mother saw him she had taken him on a massive shopping trip. He now had a whole bunch of clothing that made him look 'super cute', he was not happy.

He was pretty much living at the girls house now, she found this situation very funny... her mother brought her on those shopping trips also.

"You can stop laughing now Rika, or I'll tell your mother what happpened to that frilly pink dress she bought last week," he said glaring at the pony tailed girl, that stopped her laughing and she glared at the cursed Digimon.

"That's blackmail Impmon, if you do that I'll make you pay," she sneered at him, this quickly caused a staring contest and Renamon who was watching nearby could almost swear she saw lightning between them.

"Rika, we must go or we will be late for meeting the others," the fox Digimon said appearing between them, the two gave a startled yell and quickly fell on there bottoms there hearts beating fast from surprise.

"Renamon, why did you do that?" Rika asked her partner, Renamon gave her tamer a grin and vanished. Laughter followed, apparently the situation had been funny.

"Revenge plans?" Impmon asked the tamer, she nodded. Since he had become trapped in his cursed form for awhile they had found certain things out, they both were good at playing practical jokes.

"We'll set everything up for Renamon tonight, have any ideas?" she asked him, he gave an evil grin and soon the two were laughing evilly.

"Rika, didn't you say you and Iori were meeting your friends at the park?" a voice asked, Impmon turned and was surprised to see Rika's grandmother... one of the few people the girl respected and didn't sass to much.

"Thanks grandma, bye," Rika said and she grabbed his gloved hand, the next thing he knew was that they were running to the park.

"You just had to introduce me as Iori didn't you, you just had to name me after the kid in the Digimon adventure 02 series," he muttered as they ran, she glared at him and he shut up.

'I can't believe she chose that name to introduce me to her family, sure I needed a place to stay.. but why did she have to chose that name' Impmon thought as he ran, they were almost at the park when he felt a chill run down his back. Frowning he turned to look back, for a split second he thought he saw a blond man... but it must of been his imagination.

OoOoO

Yamake frowned as he saw one of the foolish children, the ones who were fighting the bio-emerging Digimon... didn't they realize that it wasn't a game like the card game or show.

'Wait a sec, who's that with her' he thought, he looked around his hidden spot to get a better look. Yamakes heart almost skipped a beat when he saw the young child, it looked like his long dead little brother. Yet for one second when the child turned he saw that it had green eyes not blue, it wasn't his brother but it was a good resemblance.

'What would I do anyway if it was, anyway Raimu is dead and that child is too young to be him anyway' Yamake thought, and then he felt anger for he knew that those stupid children must be bringing in another innocent into there game.

Not knowing what else to do he followed, if anything else he had to stop that child from getting involved with Digimon... it was at least one thing he could do for this Raimu look alike.

OoOoO

Calumon gave a happy cheer as he saw Impmon, the cheerful white Digimon found that playing with Impmon was fun. But he didn't understand why the tamers reacted so strange when Impmon taught him those words, he wondered what cuss meant anyway.

"Hiiiiiiiiiiii!" he said in his happiest voice, he then gave a happy laugh and hugged the human version of Impmon.

"Hey what about our deal, I teach you those words and you don't bug me," Impmon growled pulling the the white Digimon away from him, his glaring was interrupted when he noticed the looks directed at him.

"Errr... why are you looking at me like that?" he asked nervously, the tamers groaned and gave up.

"What, wasn't he suppose to teach me those words?" Calumon asked bewildered, the cute Digimon looked at Impmon who was also looking confused.

"No... we didn't know he was the one to teach you, those aren't nice words," Henry said, Impmon blinked and then blinked again.

"If I'm not suppose to say them then why do people say them, and why did anyone ever make them up?" Impmon asked, Calumon giggled and began to ask questions also finding that asking questions were fun.

The tamers meeting with there Digimon was interrupted abruptly when a shadow fell across the ground in front of them, they all looked for the owner of the shadow and froze. Standing there was a man in a business suit they were all getting use to, he had golden blond hair framing a slim face and wore black sunglasses.

'Yamaki' was there one thought.

Impmon looked at the blond human adult with a frown, unknown to him he pulled Calumon closer to himself and then passed him to Rika. The man glared at those gathered and looked ready to spit at the Digimon, he felt rage knowing that he was actually a Digimon and this man hated his kind.

"You children are playing a dangerous game and this isn't a game, let the grownups take care of the Digimon... or I might destroy your Digimon first," Yamaki said with a snarl, Impmon stopped himself from leaping at the human knowing that if Yamaki found out what he was he didn't have his powers to defend himself.

"We know it isn't a game, and if you would look closer you should see that your making the messes and we have to clean up your mistakes," a voice said, Impmon eyes opened wide, or would of if he was in control of his body at the moment.

'That was my voice but it wasn't me, why can't I control myself' he thought in a panic, he was trapped in the human form for awhile and he didn't want to loose his body again.

Yamaki stared at the black haired child in shock, as soon as he had been trying to make them stop playing there game the little child had spoken. It wasn't like any conversation he had before, what shocked him the most was that the child's eyes had changed to a blue colour when he began to speak.

"What do you mean?" he demanded, the child looked at him sadly and shook his head.

"You mess with something far greater then you understand, you cannot defeat it. But you are making it worse, the foolish plan your about to do is even worse and will put both worlds in peril," the child said, Yamaki took a step back... he felt as if he was in a powerful presence of some greater power. Somehow something was using the child, and it didn't feel evil... it was a warning to him.

"How do you know what I'm about to do," he snarled, the child smiled sadly at him and took something out of the child's bandana. To his surprise it was a device and he recognized it, it was of the same type of 'digivice' the so called tamers had.

"This is a D-Arc, it alone has more power then your Juggernaught. Do not take my warning lightly Yamaki for ignoring it cause innocents death, humans and Digimons fate hang in the balance. The true enemy you cannot see but it is coming, you cannot destroy it... yet a child's innocence may change what destiny holds," the child said, as Yamaki watched the child walked up to him and he found himself leaning down so he was face to face.

"Don't let grief and anger rule you as it has done so far, would your brother want to know you if he saw you destroy life even if it came into existence another way," the child whispered, the next thing Yamaki knew was that the child had walked back to the other children and passed out.

'How did he know about my brother, and who was speaking through the child' he thought confused, he saw that the children and Digimon were also confused but were making sure that the child was okay.

'Wait a minute, what's in my hand?' he thought, opening the palm of his hand he saw that the child had somehow put the digivice into it.

He wondered how that had happened, but knew that what ever sprit had used the child had done it. Turning it over to the backside his eyes widened, he felt tears come to his eyes as he read the words somehow engraved in it by some power.

_'Raimu and Impmon_

_Tamer and Partner forever_

_Friends for eternity'_

Yamaki felt his throat tighten in sadness, this digivice he knew had belonged to his long dead brother. He held it to his heart, he had to think things out.

'I must find this Impmon also, he could tell me about my brother' he thought sadly, feeling broken he got up and started the long walk back to his home.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Finding Hope

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Five

Impmon groaned as he came to, the last thing he remembered was something taking over his body and taking Yamaki down a peg or two.

Slowly he opened his eyes and blinked, the first thing he saw was the concerned faces of the tamers and there partners.

"Are you okay?" the goggled tamer asked, Impmon looked into the boys crimson eyes and saw real concern.

"I think I am, anyone know what da hell just happened ta me?" he asked and he slowly sat up, he noticed that in his frustration that he was speaking like he did in his digital form.

"We don't know, it was as if someone just used you to speak to Yamaki," Takato replied with a slight frown, the others nodded and he felt a chill.

'Someone taking over you isn't good, I just hope it doesn't happen again because I like being in control of myself' Impmon thought, it was at that moment that Calumon jumped back into his arms.

"What did you give to Yamaki, it looked familiar?" the white Digimon asked, Impmon paled as a faint memory of putting something in Yamakis hands came to him.

"Oh no," he whispered in fear as he searched for Raimus D-Arc, it wasn't in its hiding place... he always kept in with him and now it was missing.

"Impmon, what's wrong?" Henry asked, to the tamers surprise the Digimon turned human turned to them with tear filled green eyes.

"Whoever took control of me gave Yamaki something of mine, it was the only thing I had left of my Tamer," he said, and then he broke out crying... Raimus D-Arc had always giving him hope that he would find something good in his future.

"Calm down Impmon, we'll get your Tamers D-arc back," Renamon said softly, the kitsune Digimon could feel the sadness around Impmon as soon as he had realized his tamers D-Arc was gone.

Since Impmon had come to stay with Rika she had learned of his past, she knew he hadn't told everything but... his tamer had been killed a long time ago.

"Really, but how... whatever took over me gave it to Yamaki," Impmon said, the Digimon turned human looked ready to cry again but before anyone could try to calm him down Rika surprised them all.

"Don't worry Impmon, we'll get it back for you," she said a hand on Impmons shoulder, green eyes looked at the ponytailed human with gratitude.

'Is it just me or does Impmon act more like a human child the more he is in this form, could he become trapped as a human forever if this keeps going on?' she thought concerned to herself, she shook her head slightly not wanting to think such thoughts.

OoOoO

Yamaki turned the yellow coloured D-ark in his hand over, the young child had given it to him... yet for what reason. But he knew that it was a link to his past best left forgotten, from the words engraved on it he knew that it had belonged to his long departed brother.

'So Raimu was a Tamer like these children before he died, I wonder how that young child who looks so much like him got it though' Yamaki thought, he began to rub his temples feeling a headache coming on.

Awhile later when he arrived home he took off his sunglasses, his blue eyes looked over him small apartment. He walked to the phone and noticed a red light blinking, a message was waiting for him.

'Might as well see who left the message and what for' he thought, he reached out a slim hand and pressed the play button.

Yamaki, this is your old friend Ran Matasa. I just heard that your father is out, I wanted to warn you that I heard that he's heading your way... call me bud a middle aged voice said, the message then ended in a click.

"Damn father, why can't you leave me alone... you already destroyed our family when you wouldn't let me visit my brother and then killed him," Yamaki snarled, he sat down on his couch and wondered why his life was going to hell.

OoOoO

Time really had no meaning to Impmon, he had been the same since Raimu had created him... even when his curse activated he never changed. Years were just a minute, and minutes were seconds.

He had lived in the human world longer then any other Digimon, but no one had ever gotten close to his heart like his Tamer.

Without his D-ark he felt as if time was getting longer and crashing onto him like giant waves in the ocean. In the beginning to get over his grief he had travelled Japan and saw many things, one of those things were the ocean.

The ocean was the same beautiful blue colour as Raimus eyes, but while beautiful it was also very deadly... him almost drowning was a tribute to that.

That night after the conversation Impmon thought of all this, he had never forgotten his past... yet it seemed he was about to loose the last thing that tied him to his departed tamer.

"Impmon, tell me what happened to your tamer?" a voice asked, he blinked and came out of his thoughts. In front of him was the fox Digimon, to tell the truth he thought she was very beautiful and special... he was a male Digimon after all and a rookie like her.

"Promise not to tell anyone Renamon, I really don't like telling it," he told her, the fox sat down and promised not to tell.

"I already told you that Raimu had created me from his dreams, kind of like how Takato created Guilmon from his drawing... but it was different in many ways. Raimu lived in the hospital his entire life and never had gone outside because he was so ill, those days with him were the best," Impmon said softly, he sighed and closing his eyes he could remember Raimus sweet smile.

"But what happened" Renamon asked, Impmon sighed and wiped away a tear that began to fall.

"Raimu... was murdered," he said, Renamons eyes widened and he continued with the story of his life and for once told everything.

OoOoO

Mitsudo Otori smirked as he got off the subway, after being released from prison he had found the location of his wayward son.

He had already taken care of his youngest child years ago, those cops hadn't had a right to put him in jail for getting rid of someone useless.

But now he had to get rid of his older child, he hadn't visited him while in jail or even tried to get him out of jail. He realized now that he should of strangled both of his children at birth, at least then he wouldn't be on probation or even in jail all those years.

'And then I'll track down that damn monster that hit me with that fireball in the hospital, I have just the torture for it' Otori thought with a sadistic smile, no one had believed his tale of the creature in the hospital... but no one had been able to explain how he had been burned so badly.

Over the years Mitsudo Otori had lost his sanity, but because he was such a good actor no one had noticed... his main goal was to kill everything that had destroyed his life.

OoOoO

Impmon woke up with a start, his green eyes widened as he recognized the tingly feeling that covered his body. He almost shouted in joy but stopped seeing how early in the morning it was, he dressed in his original clothing and crept out of the room he was staying in and headed for Rikas room.

"Hello Iori," a pleasant voice said, startled the Digimon turned human spun around. Standing there was Rika's grandmother, she was already dressed for the day... he sweatdropped wondering how long she had been up.

"I have to leave today," he told her, he had a feeling that he should at least say goodbye to her... she had let him stay and deserved his thanks.

"Your going to go back where you came from aren't you, will you ever come back... at least to visit?" she asked, Impmon frowned and felt guilty... he would miss her and the great stories she told.

"Its time for me to go back... I'm sorry, hopefully I'll be able to visit," he answered her truthfully, in truth he never knew when his curse would activate... for all he knew it could be in a few months.

"Try to take good care of yourself Iori, and stay out of trouble," she said, then to his surprise she gave him a large hug that made him feel warm.

"I'll try," he whispered, he then ran the rest of the way to Rika's room.

"How long will it take for you to change back into your real form?" Renamon asked Impmon, at the moment Impmon and the Tamers and there Digimon were at the abandoned lot once again.

"Not long, could you all back up some though... whenever the curse deactivates its kind of flashy," he told them, the tamers blinked at this but everyone backed away.

'Its begun' Impmon thought as a strange energy swept over his body, he gasped and the world became green to him.

Rika gasped as green energy covered Impmon like a cacoon and soon silver sparks flew around it, she could feel how powerful it was. Then the green cacoon exploded into golden light, the whole lot looked like fireflies were flying everywhere.

What caught her attention was that she could see Impmon still human, he stood where he stood before but as if in a trance. She felt her eyes widen, his eyes were a beautiful blue color but was flickering between that and his normal green colour and that.

And then the final part happened, she gasped as a gentle blue light covered him and his form fuzzed so much she could see it. The world flashed a silvery-blue that blinded her for a few minutes, when she could see again the world looked normal once again.

"Impmon?" she questioned, looking around she sighed in relief when she saw Impmon standing there a Digimon again and his eyes the same green colour they had always again.

'He's himself again, he will probably be staying wherever he lives as a Digimon. But I wonder, why did his eyes keep changing colour like that during it' Rika thought hiding her frown, at that moment Impmon fell to the ground totally exhausted.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Finding Hope

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Six

Impmon glared at the Hypnos building, he knew that somewhere inside it was Raimus digivice. He was very worried about it, what if Yamaki took it apart to find out how it worked.

'I have to get it back, I know the tamers are trying to help me... but I think this is something I have to do myself' Impmon thought narrowing his green eyes, he smirked slightly when he noticed how easy it would be to get inside.

"Hi," an insanely cheerful voice said, Impmon sweatdropped when Calumon landed in front of him.

"What are you doin' here Calaumon?" the black rookie Digimon asked, Calumon giggled and did a silly little dance... the one that drove him crazy.

"I want to play with you, your so fun to play with Impmon," Calumon giggled as he danced, Impmon sighed and had a feeling that he wouldn't be able to loose Calumon today.

"Why don't you go play with that bread head Guilmon, I'm busy," he said with a frown, Calumon either didn't notice his frown or ignored it.

"Cause I want to play with you, your so much fun," the little white Digimon said, Impmon sighed yet again and stared at the blue sky accusingly.

"I have to be cursed in more ways then one don't I," he said to no one in particular, Calumon looked at him when he did this and wondered who he was talking to.

"Who are you talking to?" Calumon asked, Impmon blinked and looked at the other Digimon.

"No one Calumon, you might as well come along with me," Impmon said with a sigh, the white Digimon gave a happy cheer.

"Where are we going Impmon, where are we going?" Calumon cheered happily, Impmon laughed nervously and wondered how anyone could be so cheerful.

"There, the Hypnos building," he said pointing to the large building, it was a large building but nobody really gave it a second glance.

"Yeah, were going on an adventure," Calumon cheered, finally Impmon grinned slightly.

"Yeah adventure, but we have to be very careful," Impmon told the smaller Digimon, Calumon kept on cheering and dancing.

OoOoO

The Hypnos building was built to withstand earthquakes, the occasional flood and even some Digimon attacks... but only up to a certain point.

The designer of the building was no other then Yamaki, the blond man was a great designer and hated buildings that didn't last in stress.

At that moment the lighter carrying man was leaning over a table studying something intensely, on the table was no other then Impmons D-ark.

He had tried to take it apart but to no avail, the device was made of materials not made in the human world and tools in the human world didn't affect it to his annoyance.

'What makes it tick and gives those children the power over those Digimon, and where in the world can I find this Impmon' Yamaki thought, he wanted to know because maby this unknown Digimon could tell him about his brother.

"Sir, we've detected the data of two Digimon," Riley said coming into the room, Yamaki looked up to see the brown haired woman and frowned.

"Why wasn't I told they bio-emerged, where are they?" he asked, the brown haired woman blinked.

"That's just it sir they didn't Bio-emerge, but that's not the important fact," Riley said, Yamaki frowned darkly hearing this and glared at the woman.

"What's so important that you had to interrupt me," he growled, Riley looked nervous and answered.

"There in the building," she answered, his eyes widened in surprise.

"WHAT! we'll find them, put everyone on alert," he roared, Riley nodded and ran from the room her face pale.

'So now it come to this, the digital infestation has come to us' Yamaki thought, he flipped his lighter open slightly and then closed them. He got up leaving the D-Ark behind, he had a pest infestation to deal with.

OoOoO

Impmon sweatdropped from where he was hiding in the shadows, somehow Calumon had slipped off... if the white Digimon got hurt the tamers wouldn't like it.

'What is it with cute things and humans, I don't understand why they gush' Impmon thought with a frown, his green eyes narrowed as he watched yet another crowd of scientists rush by his hiding place.

'If I was a D-Ark where would I be... that's it I've been hanging around the tamers too much' Impmon thought, finally he couldn't see or hear any humans coming down this way.

'Good enough, I might not have another chance to get out of this spot' Impmon thought and he slipped out of his hiding spot, he then started walking down the hall careful to notice all escape routes if spotted.

"EEEEKKKK!" a voce suddenly screamed, Impmon froze. A human woman had come out a door and spotted him, all he could think was that this wasn't good.

Yamaki froze as a scream echoed through the Hypnos building, with that he spun around and ran to where the scream had originated... this really wasn't his day.

"Really Mam I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," Impmon said in a nervous voice as he edged away from the hysterical woman, his ears perked slightly as the sound of a pair of feet came to them.

"Monster, get away from me," the woman screamed, Impmon felt a jab of pain in his heart for the way she was treating him.

'Even if I do nothing most humans think I'm evil, will humans ever understand that its the soul that counts not outside' Impmon thought and he slipped into the shadows, more carefully he began his search for his D-Ark.

Wow thats deep thought for our Impmon, lol.

"Saria what's wrong?" Yamaki asked the hysterical woman when he found her, crying the woman answered him.

"Mr Mitsuo it was terrible, I came out of my lab and there was this terrible creature in the hall... I know it wanted to hurt me," Saria whined, Yamaki sweatdropped at the whin but knew she must of seen one of the Digimon.

"Saria go back into the lab, Security and myself will take care of the creature," he told her, she nodded and like a frightened mouse ran into her lab.

'So one of the Digimon were here, they must of startled each other when she came out of the lab. Saria does exaggerate though, she probably scared the Digimon more then it scared her' Yamaki thought with a frown, then he paled when he realized what the Digimon must be after.

"The D-Ark, they must be trying to get it," Yamaki said his blue eyes wide behind his sunglasses, with that he started running to the room the D-Ark was in.

OoOoO

Mitsudo Otori frowned as he walked around Shinjuku, somewhere in this area of Tokyo his son Yamaki hid. He knew it would be hard to locate the blond child but he would, then he would kill Yamaki for leaving him in that hell hole known as prison.

'Yamaki should of broken me out of prison or at least congratulate me for getting rid of Raimu, the weakling caused us to have to many bills to pay and a drain on our financials... he should of been happy' Otori thought angerly, and because Yamaki had abandoned him he would die.

'But how will I find that monster that hit me with that fireball, it truly doesn't matter... somehow I'll find it and destroy it' Otori thought a slight insane grin came to his face, he then smirked as he thought of a way to find his wayward son.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Finding Hope

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Seven

As amazing as it seemed, Impmon could feel his D-Ark. It was a fuzzy like feeling, strange that while his bond with Raimu was broken (because Raimu was dead) his bond with the D-Ark was still going.

'Raimu, I can't loose one of the few things I have of yours' Impmon thought with narrowed eyes, with that thought he tugged slightly at the bandana around his neck... something Raimu had given him in his last moments.

For a moment there he felt tears come to his eyes, but blinking his green eyes they went away.

As he ran through the halls of the building he ignored the feeling of the cool floor against his feet and the startled shouts of those who spotted him, since he had been spotted the first time he no longer could use stealth.

His cover was blown, all he had now was run with lots of speed and hopefully reach the treasured device before he could be caught.

Nothing mattered, if he failed this he felt he would fail Raimu in some way.

'I will not fail' the rookie demon Digimon thought, if there was something in this existence he planned to do was that he would never fail Raimu.

He had failed Raimu before and lost everything, never again.

At that moment he skidded around a corner and continued running, gaining more and more speed. Actually, he was running faster; then a rookie should be able too.

Finally a door came into view, it was normal enough but something inside him told him that Raimu's digivice was just through that door.

'Finally' he thought, with that he grasped the doornob and pulled the door open.

A rush of cool air went over him, thankfully since he had fur it didn't affect him much... but he was curious of why it was cold in the room.

He looked around the room hurriedly, his emerald eyes widened and he sighed in relief as he finally spotted it.

The D-Ark was on a silver table with equipment of some type around it, by the way they were laid around it he guessed that they had been trying to open it with no luck.

He grinned at that at least, looked like he was having some luck at least today.

Still smiling slightly he walked over to the table and device; he stared at it for a moment and felt as if he was coming out of a nightmare.

Then he reached for it, and he planned never to let it go again.

"Get away from that you little digital pest!" a voice suddenly snarled and a hand fell into view reaching for the D-ark. But Impmon didn't stop, their hands fell upon the device at the same time.

The world exploded into light, and time seemed to freeze.

OoOoO

Outside the tower the people of Shinjuku looked in awe and surprise as a column of light erupted from Hypnos.

It seemed to reach to the heavens and beyond, and somehow in their hearts they knew that something new was beginning.

Mitsudo Otori looked on the light show with a sneer; he didn't see its beauty. He only knew that it was unnatural and must be the devils work, and he would destroy all the evil... all the drains like the demons... like the brat Raimu.

With that in mind he started walking in the direction the column had come from. Hopefully he would get to the building before the light faded, to wouldn't do good for him to loose sight of something this good to destroy after so long.

'And if I'm lucky my disrespectful son and that monster devil will be there too' Otori thought, he laughed the laugh of the gods chosen which unknown to him he was actually giving a crazed insane laugh that sent shivers of dread down anyone back who heard it.

'Today's a good day to be me' he thought.

OoOoO

In heaven a small blue eyed child smiled.

"It has begun," he whispered, soon certain things would be fixed.

OoOoO

Impmon gasped, the last thing he remembered was touching Raimu's D-Ark, and now he was somewhere else.

Yet the world around him to have a fuzzy feeling to it... as if it was a very old tape played many times over.

As far as the rookie Digimon could tell he was in a small apartment, the quality of things wee nice but not expensive.

'Okay, what now?' he thought, it was then that he spotted it... spotted the calendar with the day marked.

"Wait that can't be right!" Impmon said startled, if the year of the calendar and that was today's date...

"I'm in the past," he whispered, and of all things it was the same day of Raimu's murder.

'Wait, if I'm in the past I can stop it from happening... I can save my partner!' Impmon thought with great excitement, quickly he searched the room for a door and spotting it headed for it.

"Raimu," he whispered.

_STOP_

Impmon froze as a voice seemed to order him to stop, he blinked and his green eyes widened.

"Who are you, why are you stopping me... I can save Raimu!" Impmon shouted angrily.

_This is not the past but a memory, soon you will learn something very important_ the voice said, hearing this Impmon gave a sob... he had no chance to save his partner... it just wasn't fair.

"But..." he protested and tried to move towards the door once again: suddenly he gasped as something seemed to grasp him and keep him still.

_Watch and learn_ the voice said, since Impmon could do nothing he had to comply.

Finally whatever it was began, the door to the room opened and three figures opened. The first was a young teen, maybe even around fourteen years old. He had messy blond hair and gentle sapphire eyes, but in them was anger.

The second figure was a small fragile woman in her late thirties; she had dark brown hair pulled into a braid that ended at her waist. Kind yet worried blue eyes looked at the boy, Impmon guessed she was his mother.

Then he saw the third; and he hissed and saw red, it was the monster that had killed Raimu. But the voice, whatever it was held its hold tight on him. He could do nothing, this monster was worse then anything in the universe...

"You," Impmon snarled, he blinked startled as none of the three saw him.

They cannot see, hear or be affected by you. Now be quiet, this is a memory... so pay attention, this is important the voice said impatiently, with nothing else to do Impmon did as told... for once.

"Papa, you have to stop this" the boy said, the man snarled angrily.

"I won't, the money sucking pest is sucking away money we should have... not him. He should of died at birth, that thing I should of strangled at birth... what use is a useless pest Raimu is," the man snarled, the woman whitened and tears slipped down her face.

"Otori calm down, please... Raimu is our son... why can't you let me see him and love him like a mother should have," the woman whispered in a heartbroken voice, Otori snarled and slapped his wife so hard she slammed back into a wall.

"I won't let you love anything I don't approve of, your mine and that brat is mine to deal with," Otori snarled, the wife flinched.

Impmon had long ago stopped being shocked at this, he would never have guessed that the murderer 'Otori' had been Raimu's father. Studying the wife and son he had to wince even more, after his time of existence he could recognize bruises and someone hiding old ones and more serious injuries.

These two were punching bags for Otori, and by the looks of it Otori was the reason Raimu had never met his family... but he did wonder what had happened to the son and wife in the future... as far as he knew Otori was in prison for life.

"Otori please," the wife whispered, but Otori ignored her and stomped out of the apartment to do something. That something Impmon now knew would be in at least six hours in his estimation if the clock in the room was correct, to kill Raimu.

"Mama, are you okay?" the boy asked in worry, the mother smiled sadly tears slipping down her fragile heart shaped face.

"I wish I could be, but I'm not," she whispered, more worry filled the blond teen face.

"Mama," he whispered, tears slipped down his face.

"Don't cry Yamaki, save them for when you really need them," the woman said, the boy nodded.

Everything disappeared in a flash of light.

Impmon found himself floating in a void of light, he found himself shocked at that last revelation.

"Yamaki... was Raimu's brother," he whispered, he felt a sadness surround him.

Yes, a brother that would have loved him no matter what and would have changed the future for the best if they had met. Yamaki grew into the cold man he is today based on the horror Otori did that day, he had a very hard life and with the murder of Raimu his life fell apart the voice explained, Impmon was silent for the moment.

"What now?" Impmon asked.

_You wait for now, both yourself and Yamaki have things you must learn and discover _the voice said, then Impmon felt whatever the voice was leave... leaving him alone to think upon what he had seen.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Last chapter I dedicated the chapter to Impkit, But I did the name wrong... its Impkat... so now this chapter is dedicated to Impkat. Gomen naiisai. Also Thank you all for not killing me for this long waited chapter.

This chapter has a lot from Impmons Tamer in it, so don't be surprised. Don't even have to ask for permission, since I wrote that fic too.

Old chapters have been fixed up

Finding Hope

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Eight

"What the hell is going on!" Yamaki growled, the last thing he remembered was trying to get to the digital device before the data pest got it... then light,

The blond looked around, from what he could see he was in a hospital of some type. He frowned; he had no idea of how he had come here.

He looked down the hall just as a cart turned onto the hallway he was in, a cheerful looking nurse pushed it. She had curly red hair and twinkling blue eyes, she was also humming under her breath.

"Excuse me miss, can you tell me where I am?" he called to her, she ignored him making him annoyed.

"Miss..." he growled, he wanted answers now... this just wasn't his day.

He gasped as the cart and the nurse just went through him, he shivered... now that hadn't been right. It was like; he had been a ghost.

In a way you are a voice said, Yamaki snarled and turned around... but saw no one in sight... not even the nurse from earlier.

"Where the hell am I, and you better tell me who you are!" he demanded, the voice felt amused to him.

I'd say time travel but then I'd have to laugh, its more a memory of the past then anything the voice said, and it was clearly amused.

"Ha ha, now take me back to the office now," Yamaki demanded.

Who says you even left? the voice said, even more amused.

"..." he said.

Hardheaded as always I see, that will work well the voice said, Yamaki's eye twitched.

And now on with the show! and Yamaki was thrown ghostlike through a wall, into a hospital room.

"No..." Yamaki whispered, as he saw the fragile boy on the bed, the last time he had seen him was years ago and covered with blood. "Raimu."

Suddenly the rooms door slammed opened, a man walked in and he was middle aged and had a balding head of brown hair and cruel black eyes. The man also smelled of Alcohol.

"No... Not this, I don't want to see this," Yamaki yelled angrily, he tried to leave the room but something held him firm, he couldn't even close his eyes, the man.. His father pulled out a familiar knife.

Suddenly a blur appeared in front of Raimu, hands glowing with fireballs forming, the commotion waking Raimu. A familiar figure, the Digimon the Tamers called Impmon.

"Monster," the man shouted slamming his arm against Impmon, Impmon gave a grunt as his body flew across the room and hit a wall causing him to become dizzy and unfocused.

'Why is he attacking my father, why is he here?' Yamaki thought confused.

"Rotting pest," his father snarled grabbing the kid, he heard bones snap in the

boys arm as he grabbed him. Raimu squirmed under him but his father didn't let

him ger away, finally he was in position and he slammed the knife into the

child's chest.

"No, please no,' Yamaki cried.

His father laughed gleefully as blood squirted though the air painting his face in scarlet red, then he got up and headed to the door to escape before security got there.

"You monster, murderer," Impmon screamed moving again. With a terrible rage Impmon formed a fireball bigger then Yamaki thought a rookie could, the man screamed as it razed across his body but not killing him... but he would kill this murderer.

"Impmon..." a soft voice said, it was very low that he almost never heard it but he did... it was Raimu and he was still alive.

"Raimu," Impmon said rushing to his friend, the boy looked even more fragile then before and that knife sticking out of his chest probably didn't help. With a grunt he managed to get the knife out, he tried to stop the blood from rushing out but his paws were too small.

"I'm sorry," Raimu said, he coughed and blood flecked the boys lower face now.

"No live, you promised we would leave the hospital and do all those fun things together," Impmon said tears flowing down his face as he cried.

"Sorry," Raimu said, weakly he raised his arms and tugged his bandana around his neck off. Impmons face displayed shock as Raimu put it around his own neck, he then smiled sadly.

"Its my time Impmon but it isn't yours, I always knew I would die... I'll be waiting for you when its your time," Raimu said touching the digimons face sadly, then he took his last breath and his hand dropped silently as his blue eyes closed for the final time.

"You lied, you lied... you promised we would always be together," Impmon cried his heart torn in half by his grief, security of the hospital could be heard coming.

He took one last look at Raimu, then with a strangled cry slipped out the window into the unknown.

"They... were partnered," Yamaki said in shock, as several things came to realizations.

Yes, and you cannot blame him, they faced something neither were ready for. Innocent, and Impmon's innocence and hope was torn asunder that day the voice said sadly.

"Why show me this?" Yamaki asked.

Not all digimon should be hated, just as not all humans should be hated. There is something you must do, and something Impmon must do The voice said.

"What is it," he growled, getting rather annoyed, and noticed he was no longer in the hospital but in a swirling miasma of colours.

Don't worry, you'll both know soon enough the voice laughed.

OoOoO

With a gasp Yamaki came to himself, blinking he found himself back in the office the D-Ark in hand.

At his feet was an unconscious Impmon, for a few minutes he stared at the Digimon fighting the urge to delete him.

Then with a sigh he leaned forward and scooped the rookie into his arms.

"Raimu, I hope your happy. You would probably never forgive me if I destroyed your only legacy," Yamaki sighed, and wondered how he would explain this to the higher ups.

OoOoO

He was being carried, the arms were warm and hsi head was against a chest.

Ba bah ba bah

A heartbeat...

It was so calming.

"Raimu?" he whispered, almost in vain hope.

Ba bah ba bah

Sleep claimed him.

TBC


End file.
